


Five Times Blaine Exceeded Expectations.

by etacanis



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etacanis/pseuds/etacanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, there were six times Blaine exceeded Kurt's expectations. He'd never expected anyone be so naturally brilliant, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Blaine Exceeded Expectations.

001:  
Kurt hadn't meant for Blaine to see the huge bruise on his back, the last one left from McKinley. He'd tucked his shirts in as tightly as possible, just so they wouldn't ride up and show the mottled yellow skin. He used the practice he'd got trying not to cringe at Rachel by trying not to cringe every time Blaine wrapped an arm around him and bumped it.

The thing he'd been worried most about was _showers_. Whoever decided that communal bathrooms were a good idea clearly had issues. So far, he'd managed to avoid Blaine whenever half nakedness might be involved but in the back of his mind, he'd always known that it really wasn't going to last.

It wasn't that he wanted to hide it from Blaine, or keep it a secret, it was just that he didn't want Blaine to...be _Blaine_ , really.

His attention was snapped away from his after shower skin care ritual when there was a sudden, sharp intake of breath behind him. He winced and flicked his eyes away from the reflection of his (awful) pores to the reflection of Blaine, who's eyes just so happened to be fixed on Kurt's bare back.

"When did that happen?" Blaine asked, flicking his gaze up to meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt shrugged, ignoring the slight twinge that he _still_ felt when the skin of his back moved awkwardly.

"Before I left McKinley," He said, wiping at his face with a cotton pad. "It's fine, it's almost healed." Blaine was silent for a moment before he nodded.

"Karofsky?" Kurt nodded. "Come by my room later, I've got some aloe vera gel you can borrow." He flashed a smile at Kurt before he walked into one of the shower cubicles, leaving Kurt raising an eyebrow at his reflection. Well. That hadn't gone the way he'd expected it to at all.

 

002:  
For the most part, Truth or Dare at Dalton seemed to be incredibly tame. Considering they were playing because they had been _snowed in_ , Kurt kind of expected it to be a bit more...exhilarating. The most outlandish dare so far had Wes required to beatbox in the middle of Teenage Dream during practice.

In their defence, Wes was kind of awful at beatbox.

When it had come round to Blaine, Kurt expected him to choose truth, because Blaine was an honest person and truth would be easy.

"Dare." Blaine was grinning confidently. Kurt scoffed. He was probably going to be dared to write a love letter to Ms. Kidera or something. Of course he was confident, the English teacher completely fawned over him. It was truly nauseating. David was grinning too now. Oh dear, maybe he was going to get revenge for Wes and make Blaine start singing the chorus to Firework in Teenage Dream. How _awful_.

 

"I dare you to..." There was a long pause. The rest of the boys seemed to be on tenterhooks while Kurt simply raised an eyebrow and inspected his nails. "Kiss Kurt." Both of his eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. David _did not_ just say that. He looked over at Blaine, who was giving him an impossible to read look. He shut his mouth and shrugged. Blaine was too much of a gentlemen to go full on French kissing. He'd get a peck on the cheek that would last a few seconds longer than normal and the boys would find it _scandalous_.

"Are you okay with that?" Blaine murmured, too quietly for anyone else to hear it. Kurt shrugged again as he shuffled round to face Blaine. Nothing happened for a few moments, but then suddenly Blaine's lips were on his, pressing gently. They were slightly rough, Blaine could really use some chapstick, but when a hand came up to cup Kurt's jaw, he kind of forgot to care.

Blaine pulled away when Wes and David started wolf whistling, grinning cockily at Kurt before he turned back to the circle. Kurt touched his fingers to his lips and forgot to hear what the next dare was.

 

003:  
He tried not to stereotype, he'd been on the receiving end of it for as long as he could remember, but Kurt kind of assumed Blaine was the typical rich kind. Completely useless out in the real world, but it was okay, because he had a trust fund so he could pay people to feed him and clean for him. It didn't really help that Blaine's room was a complete _mess_ and all Kurt could compare it to was his own tidy, organized room.

Dalton offered a hoarde of extracurricular activities too. He was already a member of the Fashion Club (whoever had started that one was on par with _Gaga_ in his estimations), the Yoga Club and the Mentors Club (as per most of his teachers suggestions), so it wasn't surprising that Blaine was on plenty, one of which was the Culinary Club.

Kurt didn't really know what Culinary Club entailed, but he was pretty sure it couldn't involve cooking. He might have only known David and Wes for a few weeks, but he knew that they would be fighting for anything that might be even vaguely edible and they _weren't_. Naturally, Kurt had reached the conclusion that if they did cook in Culinary Club, whatever Blaine procured was so bad they wouldn't even touch it. It was kind of a mean conclusion, he supposed, but not being able to cook wasn't a fault when you could smile at people like that.

When Blaine brought muffins back to the common room after Culinary Club one day, Kurt was kind of nervous about trying them, even if Blaine was having to fight David and Wes off with one leg while he sort of hopped towards Kurt.

"Cake?" He offered, holding out the tray on one hand and flapping his other hand at David and Wes in a shoddy defence system.

"Sure." Kurt made sure to smile when he took one – the same way he always made sure to smile back at McKinley when Mr. Schue tried to rap. He took a tentative, prim bite and suddenly, it wasn't like Mr. Schue's rapping anymore, but more like the Alexander McQueen asymmetric cardigan he'd been coveting. Blaine just beamed at him as David and Wes finally managed to get their hands on the cakes.

004:  
Kurt knew he wasn't supposed to be sneaking around the halls at night, but he couldn't sleep and he was going to _scream_ if he had to listen to his roommate snoring for much longer. He expected the common room to be empty – he could just curl up on the sofa and read without fear of the light waking anyone up – but when he rounded the corner, he saw someone had the same idea.

Stretched out across one of the sofas was Blaine, his head propped up by a tower of pillows and a book in his lap. He looked up when he heard Kurt scuff into the room and smiled when he noticed who it was.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked as he tucked up his legs so Kurt could fit onto the end of the sofa. Kurt shook his head.

"What're you reading?" He squinted at the book. Unsurprisingly, it was kind of difficult to read upside down.

"War And Peace," Blaine replied. Kurt raised an eyebrow as he tried to surreptitiously hide his own copy of Order Of The Phoenix between his thigh and the sofa.

"Late night studying?"

"It's a good book." Blaine shrugged. Kurt's eyebrow raised even further. "What about you?"

"Nothing." Kurt smiled at Blaine and tucked his feet up under him. Blaine nodded and looked back down at his book.

"Personally," Blaine said, not looking away from War and Peace, "I preferred Prisoner of Azkaban."

 

005:

"I think we have a case of lovebirds on our hands!" Kurt groaned as he cracked his eyes open. He frowned at the sudden burn of light and flopped his hands over his face.

"Why is Wes in my room?" He muttered, hoping this was some insane drean.

"You're not in your room, Kurt." Now he was hearing Blaine's voice. It had to be a dream. Kurt took his hand away from his face. Blaine, David and Wes were all hovering over him and...Blaine was right. He wasn't in his room, and he had an awful crick in his neck. That was because he was on the sofa in the common room. "We fell asleep in here last night."

"See, David!" Wes was elbowing David in the side. "I told you it was a _we_ thing."

"Go away, you two," Blaine laughed as he sat down on the end of the sofa. For some reason, he was already dressed and in his uniform. To their merit, David and Wes did leave. Just not without some insane kissing noises first. "I brought you coffee." Blaine held out a polystyrene cup of coffee to Kurt, who took it with a grateful moan.

"I never took you as the morning type," Kurt muttered as he sipped at the coffee. It was still scalding hot, and flapping around trying to blow on your own tongue to cool it down was never a good look.

"I'm full of surprises." Blaine winked, nudging his shoulder against Kurt's. "I thought you would've known that by now." Kurt hummed in response. Blaine had a point, really. "Croissant?" But that didn't necessarily mean Kurt was going to admit it.


End file.
